Heaven and hell falling part two
by Jack-Frost's-Snow-Angel
Summary: Part two to the heaven and hell falling series


Heaven and hell falling part two

_The agony, this agony was indescribable I'm a demon shouldn't pain comfort me? Crap…..what happened to ShadowLurker and Lord Zalgo?...I don't think I can get up…._ The thoughts whirled around my head making me even dizzier. With a groan I forced myself to stand the pain shooting all throughout my back I looked all around me, I saw no one this scared me if I failed in my duty I'd be killed for sure! I took a few steps forward stepping over the dead bodies of numerous angels and even a few monsters who had been caught in the crossfire, my sympathy wasn't with them they were nothing to me the only few who mattered to me was my family nobody else held a place in my black heart. I walked down the steps of the castle to the front gate I was stunned at what I saw buildings were demolished some on fire ruins of homes laid scattered across my feet everything, everyone was…destroyed. Slowly I walked through what had once been a beautiful city, children playing everywhere now nowhere to be found. How could they have been so heartless?! A ring of fire started to swirl around my feet engulfing me I felt my wings return more powerful than ever before, the rage I felt was….it had no words to describe it all the fire from the buildings shot towards me and added to my wings with one strong flap I took off in a flurry of flames _I have to get to Jack…I have to make sure that my family is safe… _I thought as I flew faster and faster stopping at the gate I soared through flying as fast as I could until I reached the carnival, my home, flying to the house I burst through the open door seeing furniture scattered all over the living room blood staining the carpet and a chunk of black leather laid just in front of the patio door I picked it up, pinned to it was a note I read it

_Dearest ShadowDweller,_

_We have your family if you want them alive come and find them, you have 24 hours, good luck_

_Sincerely _

_Lord Malaika_

I clenched the note in my hand flames licked at the paper it fell to my feet as a pile of ashes I walked out the patio door and in a blast of flames I took of flying again this time straight up headed for the heaven kingdom angels everywhere screamed at the sight of me and flew away I broke through the golden gate heading for the castle in the back of the small town, I burned everything in my path bursting through the front door and crashing into the throne room. I saw my family my children, my father, my brothers, even my husband all tied up LordMalaika sat on his throne the rage boiling over I yelled

"Release them Lord Malaika!" He just laughed and responded to me in the same language

"Well why would I do that?" I growled and clenched my fists at my sides the rage was almost too much to handle now.

"Because you know I'll kill you…" That was my response he stared at me his gold eyes wide with surprise

"You would kill your own father?" he asked a little shocked the flames of my wings grew bigger still I growled

"You are not my father I am a demon!" I growled he looked stunned I paused confused he stood and walked towards me.

"Crystal my child, is this really what you've become have you truly fallen this low?" I gazed up at him astonished at his words

"I'm not a pure…I used to be an angel..i am your daughter.?" I asked after I found my voice he nodded

"Yes you were one of the most powerful angels, Princess Crystal…" I looked over at my "father'" he sighed

"It's true Raven though soulfully you are my child…" I looked back at my real father who smiled down at me

"Well Crystal will you rejoin your true kingdom?" he asked and I looked from him to SlenderMan then back to him I looked down and smirked

"My name is Raven, I'm a demon, and my father is the Slender Man not you ... you will never be my father." He gasped and drew a sword and swung it, I backflipped away narrowing my crimson eyes, I growled. He ran towards me the sword slashed across my midriff causing a large cut I hissed at the pain the blood dripped down hitting the floor

"Now let's stop this nonsense before it gets ... ugly.." He said coldly I froze _Ugly…HOW DARE HE?!..._ I thought angrily blackness whirled around me after it was gone I wore a white leather jacket that only went to my waist and a black t-shirt black jeans and black convesre shoes. I felt the smile cut into my face and my eyes be burned

"You just made a HUGE mistake…" I droned and ran towards him knife in hand I slashed multiple times hitting his chest arms and shoulders he kicked me away from him blood splattered on my jacket "You can't stop pure insanity…..Go to sleep…" I said then drove my knife into his ribcage feeling a jolt of victory when he fell at me feet, dead "Well that is the end of this ... I hate to say it but you're done for." I said and took my knife from his body cutting the ropes I freed my family Jack instantly pulled me into his arms

"Are you ok Raven?" He asked me, nodding Jeff looked me over a puzzled look on his face

"Wh-whats wrong Jeff?" I asked him stepping away from Jack to get closer to Jeff "Are you ok Jeff?" I asked franticly as he started to sway then, he collapsed. A golden dagger embedded in his back the blood spreading across the back of his white hoodie

"You will be an angel Crystal even if I have to kill your family..." Lord Malaika said as he started to walk closer to me I drew my knife

"I thought I told you to go to sleep now we gotta do this the hard way." I said lunging for him, I felt the second dagger embed its self it my stomach I gagged and fell my body twitching until I let myself go still he laughed

"To think a killer would be easy to kill." He said as he walked away I opened my eyes and saw Jeff also playing dead like me we nodded and in sync jumped up grabbed our knives and back to back

"Jeff and Jeffie the killer special joint attack! Linking souls now!" Jeff yelled pure killing rage licking at his voice as our souls swirled around our feet mine black and his red. We both held out a hand towards Lord Malaika as our souls engulfed us with a yell our power link blasted towards him destroying him and sending me and Jeff flying backwards hitting a wall we fell over, passed out when I opened my eyes I was in the backseat of a car lying on Jeff, Masky and Jack sat in the front seats

"Well look who's finally awake." Jack said smiling "Raven that soul linking was amazing I've never seen a pair of killers with such power."

"T-thanks Jack." I murmured sitting up I looked down at Jeff he had a deep gash on his forehead and blood on his hoodie

"Raven are you the weapon?" Jack asked and I nodded holding out my right arm it transformed in to a scythe blade black with a crimson flames. With a groan Jeff sat up next to me I changed back to human form and hugged him.

"Raven you didn't have to send out such a strong link of your soul, you could've died!" Jeff said pushing me off him

I leaned against Jeff in the backseat of the car, my head was spinning and my mind was blank Jack looked at me

"You feeling ok?...Raven?...Raven?!" Jeff gently shook me. I gasped and looked around

"What the flying Zalgo are you doing Jeff?!" I asked angrily, he shrugged and said

"You weren't responding we thought something was wrong, are you ok?" I nodded and Jack held my hand I sighed and leaned back after about an hour the car stopped and we went inside an old abandoned house Hoodie my third brother stood at the top of the stairs his mask was off so we could see his face. He nodded and came downstairs I ran to hug him, he hugged back

"I've missed you Raven.." Hoodie said letting go of me I stepped back and let Victoria study her uncle, shrugging she went back to sleep in her father's arms.

"Jeff could I have Vincent?" I asked and he nodded handing me the small bundle Vincent started to cry and I cuddled him, his cries turned to whines and then slowly to whimpers, and then he cooed patting my face. Hoodie led me and Jack upstairs to a small bedroom with a black crib in the corner and on the other side sat a small child-sized cast-iron bed Jack laid Victoria down on the bed and I put Vincent in the crib, Vincent babbled and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Raven, we have to talk." I turned my head towards the sound of the female voice and saw a girl, my height and build but with icy blue eyes and a white streak through her hair

"Angel…you shouldn't be messing with Raven especially with what you caused last time…" Jack said narrowed his eyes

"Aww, you're no fun Jack, trying to keep me away from my twin sister…" she laughed

"Angel, please leave _NOW..." _Jack groaned looking over at me as I blinked trying to figure out what was happening

"Raven…control him will you?" Angel asked me and Jack turned to look at me. The tension in that room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Shaking I looked from my twin to my husband wondering who I should side with and who I would hurt or worse even possibly get killed if I picked the wrong side.

To be continued


End file.
